The University of Alaska Fairbanks (UAF) is constructing a new animal research facility and we are asking for support from NCRR, NIH to fully finish the building. To serve the immediate needs of our developing biomedical and behavioral science research program we are aiming for a March 2006 occupation date. This new facility is a 41,915 square foot structure with animal holding/procedure rooms (suite arrangement), veterinary services, and support space on two floors. The building will have interstitial space to better accommodate maintenance of the facility and a 9,000 sq. ft. penthouse for the extensive mechanical system and three large air handlers. Bezek Durst Seiser, an Anchorage architect firm, and UAF Division of Design & Construction are coordinating the planning and design of this project with substantial input and participation from SmithGroup and Earl Walls Associates. Fairbanks is a little over 100 miles south of the Arctic Circle and our construction timeline must address serious climactic constraints. An additional factor influencing building decisions are the numerous large construction projects currently underway in the Fairbanks area with much larger projects proposed for the near future. In response to the dynamic construction market and the immediate needs of our biomedical and behavioral science research program the University started construction of this building understanding that our current funding can complete 60% of the planned space. A delay of even one year would seriously affect the base bid for this project. To accommodate the Alaska building season and still meet programmatic deadlines we started site preparation in September 2004. Nevertheless, although the building shell will be under construction at the time of award we are fully cognizant of the NIH review requirements and have taken this into consideration while preparing the timeline for the project described in this proposal. Over the past three decades the State of Alaska has had surprisingly limited participation in biomedical research and we consistently lag behind the other states and territories in NIH funding. This is especially remarkable given the research infrastructure that exists in Alaska, the uniqueness of our animal resources, and the needs of a very diverse human population. This was not always true. Biomedical research was a strong focus in the 1950s though the early 1970s with Public Health Service having a large and active presence. One of the current University buildings, the Arctic Health Research Building and the animal facility described later in this proposal was build by PHS in the late 1960s. This building was turned over to the University of Alaska when PHS left the state in 1974. The current Arctic Investigations Program, CDC located in Anchorage partially resurrected the former PHS programs but after 1974 biomedical research in Alaska diminished to a minimal level and almost disappeared. Since the mid 1970s the University of Alaska focused its effort in areas such as geophysics, ecology, natural resources, engineering, and computational sciences. However, the research directions in Alaska are changing and there is currently a strong momentum to develop and strengthen biomedical research within the state. Specifics on the state planning process were published in August 2004 in "Health Research in Alaska" found at: http://healthresearch.infoinsights.com/documents/Health Plan for Alaska.pdf. This publication addresses many of the health and social needs in the state but also emphasizes the need for enhancing biomedical research, particularly in these focus areas: infectious disease, chronic disease, environmental health and toxicology, molecular basis of hibernation in mammals, human therapeutics, and bioinformatics and systems biology. Some of these focus areas can build upon existing programs addressing adaptations to high latitude but enhancing biomedical research in Alaska requires new infrastructure, new programs, and the hiring of new faculty. We are also encouraging collaborative efforts with investigators from other universities and from within state and federal agencies who are engaged in biomedical research. Substantial changes in program direction and mission take time while new faculty are hired, existing buildings are renovated, new research space is constructed, and grant proposals are written. In 2001 Alaska became a participant in the NCRR Institutional Development Award (IDeA) program. The current funding for INBRE runs through 2009 and this, coupled with the development of the Alaska Basic Neuroscience Program and the Center for Alaska Native Health Research, augments state and other funding for new faculty and research projects. The University and the state are committed to developing the needed infrastructure to promote these biomedical research initiatives. Three newly renovated laboratories were recently completed and occupied in the Arctic 4 Reichardt, Paul B. Health Research Building. In August 2004 we occupied a new 59,000 square foot research building. The new animal research facility for which we are requesting support herein is planned for March 2006 occupancy and we have started the programming phase for another research building that will provide additional research office, laboratory and teaching space. We are currently negotiating with the State of Alaska to construct their new State Virology Laboratory on the UAF campus and integrate their program with our new biomedical research program. Overall the environment is very positive and the University has excellent momentum for improving and sustaining biomedical and behavioral research in Alaska. Although we are some distance from being truly competitive in this research arena we are developing the right environment for our investigators. Our proposed animal facility is designed to conform to NIH Guidelines, National Life Safety Code, and local codes. We are also addressing accreditation requirements set by AAALAC International because we anticipate applying for program status evaluation once the new building is completed. Moreover, starting in 2001 we restructured our animal care program. The past 5 years have seen a marked increase in use of research animal numbers and, as biomedical research efforts increase we anticipate higher numbers. We are recognizably weak in PHS funding but we have confidence in our new scientists and we are motivated to provide the necessary environment for them to succeed.